


Heart Ablaze -- Monster Camp

by VylaTrix



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VylaTrix/pseuds/VylaTrix
Summary: Falling in love was never my forte. But maybe when I start feeling overwhelmed with something warm and cozy, I'll know what it is before it smacks me in the face.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky & Scott Howl, Damien LaVey/Original Character(s), Damien LaVey/Reader, Damien LaVey/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first in a series. Despite Monster Camp being the 'sequel' to Monster Prom, this is happening before the school year. It will be coming first in the timeline. 
> 
> OK have fun.

\----------------

##  Chapter One:

\----------------

I hold my breath as I get on the bus to Camp. There’s so many people I don’t know here from school coming on this trip. I’m extremely nervous. Then again, I’m usually the one who keeps to myself in school, so … I guess it’s just something to expect. Ugh, why am I even here?

I sit in a row towards the back of the bus, slouching in the seat with my bag down my legs. I let out a small sigh. The noise on the bus is filling my head, irritating me. I can hardly hear myself thinking. I reach into my bag and grab a pair of earbuds-- along with my phone. I put on some music-- a band my sister introduced me to. Ac/Dc.

I like them. (Especially when I’m in a really foul mood.)

I stare out the window as the last few of my peers step onto the bus.

“Hey, Weirdo. Mind if you scoot over?” 

I look over and see Damien LaVey standing over me, looking me dead in the eyes. I give a nervous smile, while mentally freaking out. Damien LaVey… is talking to me….

Quick! What do I do to make him go away?

“Uhh, aboo-lafwek?” 

Great. All I did was say something in gibberish…. Damien looks at me confused. 

“Is that … French?” 

I sigh, caving in. I kick my bag over and scoot in closer to the window. Damien sits down beside me and I go back to looking out the glass.

Now, you might be wondering ‘Why am I panicking over Damien LaVey?’

Well that's an easy one. 

He's crazy!

Literally all he does is cause damage to everything around him! He does crimes, and kills things – – and commits so much arson. No thank you! I want nothing to do with him. So hopefully he just doesn't talk to me.

“Hey weirdo,” I feel a poke.

Well that dream died fast. I sigh, turning to look at the demon. 

“What is it?” 

“What bands are you listening to?”

“Huh?”

“Your music. Is it Rock?”

“Sort of.”

He smiles “Hey that's awesome! Honestly, you don't look too much like a Metalhead at all.”

“Gee… thanks.” 

He goes on about rock bands I've never even heard of. I genuinely don't care, but I don't think he's even noticed. Aye vey, this is going to be a long ride. 

\----

( Time / Skip)

\----

I haul off the bus in a rush. I swing my backpack over my shoulders and stop, leaving tracks to the dirt. (And almost fall too far on my face). All of the other monsters come off the bus as I take in a deep breath of fresh air. Then, a familiar tiger man comes stomping over to our group with a big smile on his face. 

“Good afternoon campers!” He bellows, “Welcome to Camp Spooky”

It’s just Coach. 

\----

( time skip)

\----

Well that was all boring. Why even waste time telling us this useless information? We get it, grass is green! Now please end the tour!

“One last stop campers!”

I groan and start lagging it to the back of the group, when I hear someone mutter,

“Is it too late to stow away back on the bus?” 

I chuckle.

We arrive at a big open lot in the middle of Camp, when the coach pulls out a clipboard suddenly. 

“Welcome to the tent grounds!” 

One monster raises their hand. Coach calls on them.

“Where are the tents?” 

“Right over there!”

Coach points to a big pile of packed up tents. 

“But they're unpitched..” 

“Exactly! You and your tent mates will be pitching it together. When I call your name, come stand up front.” 

  
Coach calls three monsters names; they do as they're told and go up front. They are labeled as the first Squad, and are redirected to go get a tent and pitch it. 

Oh no… we’re not going to have our own tents? 

…

This is…. A total freaking nightmare!!! I can't survive with others! It's not in my nature! I hated the people! It's One of the reasons I'm always solo!

“Tommy Lawrence.” 

I snap out of my thoughts and look ahead. 

Double oh no…

I'm going to room with him?!

I watch Damien look around for me. Damien LaVey. And who else?

“Tommy Lawrence?” 

I go up and start walking up to the front of the crowd. People stare at me with looks of pity in their eyes. I swallow my insecurities and keep walking until I'm at the front and center of it all. 

  
“And last for this group…” 

Maybe it'll be fine? Maybe I'm simply just overreacting… Maybe I have nothing to worry about! 

“Polly G.”

I take that back.

I'm doomed.

“Woohoo! Hell yeah!” Polly cheers triumphantly as she makes her way to us. 

I feel like screaming. I feel like dying-- again. I feel like just curling up to a ball and letting myself accept the universal fate. 

But for now I grin and bear it. Nothing else I can do. Bus is gone, so I can't go home. I can't really drown myself in the lake either... that would just be poor sportsmanship. So all I can do for now is grin and bear it. 

“All right you three, go ahead and grab a tent and start looking for a place to pitch it.”

“Yes coach.” I pout. 

I follow Damien over to the tents. He grabs one and tosses it into my arms. Thankfully, I'm a good catch. Anyways I turn around and see Polly staring right at me, inches from my face. She has a puzzled expression on, as if she's trying to figure something out.

“Can I help you?” I ask, confused. 

“Yeah... do I know you from somewhere?”

I click my tongue, “Yes? We go to the same school.” 

“We do?” 

I nod my head, trying to avoid her gaze. Damien doesn't care for all the chit chat though-- which is odd considering he was such a chatterbox on the bus. He grunts, and starts marching away. Behind him he leaves a few words. 

“Can we just pitch this tent, already? I'm bored!” 

Good for him. But I do agree as for pitching the tent. Polly backs away from my face and chuckles. 

“Yeah totally. Let's do that.”

\- - - - - - -

(time skip)

– – – –

I start unloading all the bits to our tent out on the ground. Damien is off doing… whatever Damien does, and I am here with Polly trying to set up the tent on my own. I really can't say that either of them are any help-- you know, considering that Polly is already drunk. She might be high too? I saw her take something earlier-- I just don't know what. Nor do I want to know.

Anyways, I grab all of the little pitching tools and start to set up the tent. So far everything is going smoothly. I have all the stakes up and I'm about to put the sheet on... until I hear Polly yipping around. I turn my head to see what she's doing exactly and see her charging the tent. 

“Polly?” I question.

And then I noticed that her eyes are locked on the setup. 

“Polly! Polly no!”

But it's too late. She's already tumbling with force through everything. And everything comes crashing down, making me have to start over again. 

\-------

( time skip)

\------

Ok! Second time's a try right?

Guess again.

Polly ruined it.

( Again.)

In fact, she has ruined my attempts to make this tent so many times, that I had to tie her to a tree. I was indeed correct earlier. She is drunk and high, so I doubt she has any idea what she's actually doing. And the stress that this is causing me. But I am finally almost done with the tent; I have just put on the cover. Now all I need to do is steak the cover down into the ground, so that it doesn't fly away.

\----

Once I've done that, I return to the tree that I left Polly tied to, and find her passed out cold. I look up at the setting sun and shrug. Might as well tuck her into the tent. I untie her binds and carry her on my back to the tent. I grab her suitcase and pull out a blanket that she has packed, as well as a pillow, and neatly set her to rest. 

Then I step back outside and have a breath. It's probably time for dinner right now, so might as well go eat. It's mostly best that I don't starve.

All I know is that these are going to be a long six weeks...

(End Chapter One)


	2. Crazy Day

##  _**Chapter Two:** _

###  _**(Morning) / (Day 1; Week 1)** _

* * *

  
  


I woke up an hour ago, by demands of not wanting to be around Polly as she was hungover--- and she had it bad. After the first bucket hurl, I decided that it would only go downhill from there. So I hightailed it after snatching my backpack and swimsuit. And here I am; walking my way around the Camp in search of something to do. It’s still morning so I’m betting that if I go to the lake now, then the waters will still be freezing. 

Maybe I should go to the manor? Watching other freaks get scared sounds fun. Let me see… What else is there? I’m certainly not dressed for the woods. Not at all. Maybe I’ll go to the-- 

“WATCH OUT!!”

I look up from the ground and see a red ball. A dodgeball. It was getting bigger, and I have to question why that is for a moment. 

And then it hits me. Literally-- in the face. Hard. 

I go down fast, my back hitting the dirt as I recover from the hit. Two of my fellow campers run over to me with some haste. I sigh, knowing that it’s already a stressful day ahead. A Frankenstein girl with dark hair and a white stripe through it is the first I see. She looks concerned beyond belief. 

“Oh, geez, are you alright?”   
  
“Depends on the definition of ‘alright’ you have in mind.” I scoff.

“We are SO sorry! Here, let me help you up!” She lends me her hand and pulls me onto my feet. 

The other camper I see is a chick with a chocolate dark tone and fiery hair. No really, her hair is fire. I dust myself off and bend down to pick up the dodgeball.

“What were you two even doing?” I ask, holding it out to them.

The Frankenstein girl chuckles nervously and takes the ball.

“It’s a long story.” 

“I see…” 

“Hey, Vick’?” The fiery one taps the other on the shoulder. 

“Hmm?”

“We should probably get this thing un-jinxed. Let’s go find Joy.” 

“Right. Right.” The Frankenstein girl looks back at me and her eyes light up. 

“Hey, do you want to come with us??” 

“Huh?”

“I mean, you didn’t seem to be on your way to anything. And un-jinxing a cursed object is a pretty cool sight to behold. So? You wanna come with?” 

I sigh, looking at the dodgeball in her arms. It moves. 

I puff, “Just as long as I don’t get wiped out again. Sure, I guess I’ll tag along.” 

“COOL!! My name’s Vicky, by the way. This is Amira.” She points to her friend. 

I nod. 

“I’m Tommy.”

“Pleased to meet ya’!” 

The dodgeball suddenly jerks out of Vicky’s hands and hits me in the gut. I bend over as it takes the air out of me, and Vicky snatches it up again. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!!” 

I say through little breath, “It’s… fine. It’s fine.” 

Once I’m recovered (again), we head out to the cafeteria to find this ‘Joy’ they tell me of. 

**\-----**

**(Time/Skip)**

**\-----**

We circle back to the entrance of the Camp Dome. Vicky has had trouble keeping a grip on the dodgeball, and apparently I’m its favourite victim. This has been a rough half hour, to say the least. 

“Oh! Oh! Look, there she is!!” Vicky shouts, pointing to a witch hanging under a tree, chilling in the shade. 

“Great. Now let’s get this ball back to normal.” Amira huffs. 

“I agree.” I groan, trying to get over my headache. 

“Come on, slowpokes!” 

We rush over to the witch, Vicky taking the lead. 

“Joy!” 

  
The witch lowers her sunglasses as her gaze settles on the three of us. She sighs with irritation in her breath.    
  


“Vicky. Amira. To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“Ok, so you know how you told us NOT to go looking for the rock of life?” 

“Yeah?”

“Well we kind of…” Vicky trails off, so Amira finishes the gap.

“Completely ignored your warning and went and found it. Now, we need your help un-hexing this dodgeball.” 

“Please.” I input, not wanting another slam to the head.

‘Joy’ sighs, sitting up in her beach chair. 

“I sort of knew once I told you and you both ran off that something like this was doomed to happen. Let me see.” 

Vicky holds out the dodgeball and frees her grip on it. It instantly flies for my face and I brace for impact. I stumble back again as it hits me, and Amira chuckles.

“Wow. That’s twenty-seven hits to the face...” 

“Yeah. I know.” I grump.

Joy uses a spell to capture the ball without even having to touch it. I hold my head as Vicky helps me up again. Joy takes a close look at the ball and makes a noise between a chuckle and a scoff. 

“Easy peasy.” She states, before snapping her fingers.

The ball falls to the dirt, seemingly lifeless. 

“Wait... that’s it?” Amira whines.

“Yep. That’s it. It looks like the Rock of Life you found wasn’t very powerful. It was a super easy fix.” 

Joy picks up the ball and tosses it to me. I catch it and look it over.

“See? No more hex.” 

“Thanks, Joy.” 

“No problem. Now beat it.” 

“Will do!” 

We walk away to go return the ball to the dome. Afterwards, we walk back out into the sun and ponder what to do next.

“Well, since it’s starting to boil up outside… Why not visit the lake?” 

“I don’t know… You know how much I hate getting my hair wet.” 

“Oh, come on! I brought floaties for you!” 

“... You’re not going to let this go, huh Vicky?” 

“Not at all.” 

Amira slumps forward. “Fine. But they better be big floaties.” 

I chuckle. We head to the lake since it’s later now. 

* * *

###  ** (Afternoon) **

* * *

  
  


After Vicky and Amira and I split up to change into our swimsuits, I went to the bathrooms and got changed. This suit is so revealing… Why did I ever buy it? I don’t like how my stomach looks so open. I sigh, walking out of the bathrooms and head to the lake. When I get there I spot Vicky helping Amira onto a chair floatie and send her out to the middle of the lake. Well that’ll be great. I try to ignore all the people staring at me. I skip along and go to the hem of the water. Vicky spots me and waves her arm violently in the air. 

“TOMMY!! OVER HERE!!” I chuckle and start stepping into the lake.

After a short swim, I make it to them. 

“What took you so long? We were waiting for, like, ever.” Amira pouts. 

  
“Sorry. I had some strap problems.” 

“Oh. Well, it’s fine! We’re here now, so now we can just have fun!” 

  
“What did you have in mind?” 

Vicky pulls up out of the water two pairs of goggles. I stare at her, confused.

“Care to elaborate, Vicky? Tommy doesn’t speak your language.” Teases Amira. 

“Oh, right. I forget,” She points to the goggles, handing me one pair, “We’re gonna play a treasure game! We’ll dive down to the bottoms of the lake and grab stuff we think will impress the judge.” 

“That’s me.” Amira notes.

“Sounds good?” 

“Sounds epic, actually.” I note, putting on the goggles. 

“Ready? GO!” 

We dive down under and I look around, spotting something shiny covered mostly in the dirt. I swim towards it and uncover it with my hands. It’s a soda can. Damn. I keep searching. I go deeper under and find a partially cracked rock. 

Oooh.

I grab it and swim topside. 

Vicky surfaces right after. Amira grins on her floatie throne and chuckles,

“Well? Present your offerings!” 

“I got you, Madame, a ukulele!” 

“Who leaves a ukulele in a lake?”

“Maybe it was a Lake offering?” I suggest.

Amira smirks, pointing to me.

“And yours?” 

“Almost got you a soda tin.”

“Wait what?” Vicky snorts.

  
“But I found this instead, reflecting the light from up here.” 

I present the rock with crystals poking out from within it. Amira gasps. 

  
“It’s usually not this hard when we play this with Oz.” She admits.

“Oz is our friend,” Vicky tells me, “But he’s always presenting shells he finds and lame junk like that.” 

“I think I’ll go with … Ukulele.” 

“Nice!”

“Well played.” I nod.

“Go again?” 

“Sure.” 

We go again and again, on and on, until it’s late afternoon and we’ve grown bored. It’s still hot as fuck out though, so we try brainstorming things to do here at the lake. 

“Hmm… What about…---” 

“HEY!”   
  


Our heads each turn at the attention of shouting.

“Knock it off and give it back!!” A girl shouts, as some ass hat guy holds up her swim top in the air. 

Tiddies exposed. 

“Uh oh…” 

“Uncool!” Vicky hashes. 

“What do we do?” I ask.

Amira huffs a harsh note and looks down at me.

“Hand me the paddle you found!” 

I do so. She starts paddling over to the scene.   
  
“Should we help her?”

“Not yet.” 

We watch as Amira makes it over and smacks the asshat dude with the paddle. But he grabs it and she forgets to let go, and falls in the water. Amira panics, and forgets to swim. She sinks. 

I let out a sigh.

“Ok, now we go help. I’ll get Amira.” 

“Wait, so I have to help the girl??” 

“Yes.” She says flatly. 

Well, I can’t argue with that, I suppose. We start swimming over and half way there, Vicky dives for her friend. I approach the situation.

“Seriously, Dale, just... Give it back!” The girl pleads.

“No way! This is hilarious!” 

“Hey, man, I don't know what sick humor you’re going for, but this has crossed the line.” I state, “Give the top back.” 

I notice a ton of people staring, as if this scenario was an episode of their favorite drama show. Typical. 

“Make me, shrimp!” 

“Fine.”

I pull up the slingshot I found down under and a rock -- a normal one-- out from the dirt too. I fire the stone at his hand, and the douche drops the top. I take it from him and hand it back to the girl. 

“Thank you.” She whispers before swimming off. 

I don’t blame her, either. If that had happened to me, this is the last place I’d want to be afterwards. Then, after she’s gone, a whistle is blown. The douche is called out by a counselor and is revoked from privileges for a week. So I’ve heard it anyway. 

I think I’m done swimming for today. 

_**(End Chapter Two)** _


	3. Oz's Drink

##  **Chapter Three:**

###  **(Campfire) / (Evening)**

###  **(Day 1; Week One)**

* * *

  
  
  


It’s been ten minutes now. People are going to start to think I’m crazy-- especially if I keep staring at them like this. I need to just take a breath, suck it up, and step out of my comfort zone. And to do that, I need to go talk to them. I stand up with my hardly touched tray of dinner and start over for Vicky and Amira’s group. They’re surrounded by their friends. And they look like they have a lot of friends. 

I sigh, holding my breath as Vicky’s gaze meets mine. A wide grin crosses her face and she points to me. 

“Well speak of the devil!” She hoots, “There she is!” 

Oh great. They were talking about me.

I bear a grin and wave with one arm, holding my food with the other.

“Hi…” I sway.

Vicky chuckles and motions to me, “Everyone, this is Tommy! The awesome girl I was just talking about!”

She looks at me and points to her friends from left to right, “Tommy, this is Oz, Brian, Scott, Calculestor, Milo and Polly.”

Polly I’m already… familiar with. 

I set my food down on one of the logs and stand straight. I wave again.

“Hi people.” 

“So, Vicky and Amira tell us that you were targeted by a hexed dodgeball today.” Scott brings up.

I roll my eyes in a semi-playful manner.

“Yeah. Not one of the things I enjoyed out of today.” 

“Hah. Does sound tough, being attacked by a dodgeball for half an hour.” Polly says lowly. 

“Anyways, do you want to join us?” Brian offers. 

“Sure, I don’t have much else to do.” 

“Ouch, rebound.” Amira jokes. 

There are collective laughs all around. I take a seat next to Polly and Oz. I turn to the ghost and ask her if she’s doing better today.

“Better than this morning, that’s for sure! Man, I love getting high and drunk, but the consequences always kill me! Or they would, if I wasn’t already dead.” 

“ _ Did I hear somebody say drunk _ ?” 

Each of our heads turn as a magical cat in a wizard’s get up appears out of nowhere--- bringing a bar with him. 

“Whoa!!” We all marvel over the appearance of, well, everything. 

“Step on up, don't be shy! Test your luck, are you in or out guys?” 

We all gather around-- not just us but everyone else interested too. The magical cat scans the crowd and sets his sights on Oz. 

“You there! Come forth!” 

“Me?” 

“Yes. You.” 

“O-Okay…” 

“Yes, yes, that’s a good lad.”

The cat slides a drink across the bar counter and in front of Oz. Oz looks down at the drink, puzzled. 

“What do you want me to do with this?” 

“Drink it.”

Oz looks back at all of us for help, but instead only gets a chanting crowd. 

“Drink-It! Drink-It! Drink-It!” 

Oz sighs, and glances back at the drink.

“The drink is called ‘Loyalty Lemonade’.” 

“What’s in it?” 

  
  


“Magic!” 

“Wait, what? Are you sure that’s safe??” 

“No, not really. But that’s what makes it fun!” 

The crowd chants louder. 

Oz rolls back his shoulders and takes the drink in hand. He gulps, before downing the entire thing. 

“Wow, kid, I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” The cat states.

“Wait, what?!” Oz freaks, “Were you actually going to mention that or-- wow…..” 

Oz fumbles backwards, his hand flying to his forehead. 

“Hold on, I feel fuzzy.” 

“Well that can’t be good.” 

Oz turns around and meets my stare, a flash of pink running over his eyes. He instantly seems drunk. I look at the magic cat, 

“Um, hey, Mr. Cat?” 

“My name is Juan, actually.” 

“Right, sorry. So, uh, do you know what you did to him?”

“Nope! But this is my cue to scat before he pukes all over my bar. See you tomorrow night, kids!” 

And just like that, Juan the magical cat and his bar-- are gone.

Oz stumbles right on up to me, tripping on a pebble as he comes over, and falls right into me. I catch him before he takes us both down. 

“Whoa, are you alright Oz?” 

He rubs the back of his head and looks at me with an awful puppy dog stare.

“Whoops! Looks like Oz-guy is in love!!” Some rando shouts. 

My face turns a light blush over, as Oz chuckles loopily. He points a finger at me and pokes it to my cheek.

“You’re pretty…”

“Ooo-kay! Does anyone know where Oz’s tent is? I think it’s time he hit the sack.” 

“Yeah, I do.” Brian speaks up. 

I nudge my head in the direction of the tent grounds and Brian helps me lead Oz back to his tent. 

**\----**

When we get there, it’s been a dark and dimly-lit walk. I just want to tuck him in and get the frick back to the others. It’s so spooky in the--- oh wait… Camp SPOOKY. Makes sense now. But still, I don't want to be out here alone where anything could literally happen. 

“Ok, Oz, let’s get you in the tent.” 

“All four of us?”

“Oz, count again. There’s just three of us.” Brian marks. 

Oz squints at us, and counts us off aloud. 

“One, two… three…” 

“FOUR.” 

I jump into Oz’s arms, frightened by the low and gravelly voice coming from behind us immediately. Oz is still drunk, so he doesn’t support us both very well. He falls into the open tent with me and we crash in. I hear him hit his upper shoulder on something and grunt. 

“Ow…!” 

My instincts kick in and I start flailing my feet in a crazy kicking motion. But I feel some cold hand grab my ankle and pull me out of the tent. The next thing I know, I have an upside-down perspective on the world. No literally, I’m being held upside down by my ankle-- by none other than the psychopath in a football helmet wielding a knife. 

Terror flows through my entire body. 

And I scream. 

Just a scream. 

“Jerry? What are you doing?” 

All heads spin to see none other than Coach.

“Oh, hey Mr. Coach.” The psycho says calmly

“Jerry… Put my camper down.” 

“Oh come on! I’m just messing with them.” 

“P-Put me down, please?” I plead.

“Oh, right, apologies, miss.” 

He sets me down nicely. 

And then I hear the sound of barfing.

“And there goes… Oz’s dinner.” Brian jokes. 

But I’m not in the ‘joking’ mood. My head is spinning so fast I’m not even sure it’s there. I have to pat my forehead just to be sure. Brian takes one look at me and can instantly tell I’m rattled. 

“Uhm, Tommy? Are you going to be ok?” 

And that’s when I turn and start walking. I keep walking until I reach my tent. I have a hard time falling asleep, but I’m in a safe-zone … of sorts. 

  
  


_**(End Chapter Three)** _


	4. Getting Lost is all about Gossip...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there's a new purpose for being lost. 
> 
> Thanks, Polly.

##  **Chapter Four:**

###  **(Morning) / (Cafeteria)**

###  **(Day 2; Week 1)**

* * *

  
  


I’m currently sitting with Vicky, Oz, Amira, Joy, Brian, Milo, Polly and Damien. We’re all eating breakfast when Polly -- as she’s scrolling through her phone-- suddenly perks up.

“Yikes! What about this one?” 

She puts her screen close to Vicky’s face. Vicky squints at the picture, debating on the image-- for whatever it is they’re doing. I’m not exactly sure. 

“Mmmm, no. Too cliché.” Vicky stamps. 

“Ok, how about this one?” 

“Not enough drama.” 

“What does drama have to do with anything?” 

“Fine. Not enough blood.” 

“...You’re totally right.” Polly nods, going back to swiping. 

I swallow what’s in my mouth and ask, “What is it you guys are doing anyways?” 

“We’re trying to set up an attraction in the haunted manor. We decided around midnight this morning that the place needs more  _ pizazz _ .” 

“Then why not just prank the place?” Amira suggests. 

“We thought about that…” Vicky starts,

Polly wraps it up, “But that’s more of a ‘Prank Masterz’ thing. And that’s mine and Scott’s specialty --so BACK OFF!” 

Everyone looks startled as Polly grips the table and shouts at Amira. 

  
“Geeze, I get it, you don’t have to scream at me.” 

“Well what if I WANTED TO??”

“Polly?” Vicky huffs, “Chill.” 

“Sorry. Guess I’m just a little bored.” 

Damien takes a bite of his deviled egg, “Same here. This camp is fucking lame so far!” Afterwards, he stabs his fork into the picnic wood of the table. 

“We could always sign up for the murder games.” Brian says, grabbing most everyone’s attention. 

“The Murder-what now?” I buzz.

Brian seems unphased about this, as he continues to eat his scooped brains in peace. 

“The Murder-Games. In the Camp Dome. They’re having people sign up today and tomorrow.”

“Do you get to kill people?” Damien asks, intrigued. 

“Yes.”

“FUCK YEAH! Count me in!!” 

“Hold on a minute, hot-head!” Joy barks,

Now all eyes are on her,

“I highly recommend that you think about signing up. I heard only the best make it out alive-- or at the least with only a few scars to show for it.” 

“You get scars!? So cool!!!” Amira cheers. 

Milo shakes his head, “Joy is right. It’s really savage in there. Anything could happen-- even to us undead monsters.” 

“I’m sure it’s whatever! Who cares if we die! That’s what makes it FUN.” 

  
I deadpan at Damien’s comment. 

  
“I’ll join.” Vicky announces. 

My head whips around, “Wait, seriously?” I ask. 

She shrugs, adding a smile to her pep.

  
“Why not? It does sound fun. Besides, if you join too, we can have each other's backs.”

“Why would  _ I  _ join?” 

“Because? We’re friends?” 

“... We are?” 

“Of course we are!!” Amira punches the table with passion, her eyes sparkling with an encouraging blaze,“You’re totally one of us now!” 

I let out a soft chuckle. 

“You helped us with the dodgeball, and helped us waste away at the Lake--”

Oz adds in, “AND you helped me to my tent last night after I had that drink. Sounds like a friend to me.” 

“Wow… Thanks guys.” 

“Hah! Anytime! But seriously, do you wanna sign up with me?” Vicky blurts. 

I look around at each of my peers, who all have pleading looks on their faces. I sigh, drooping my head and count it off as something a friend would do… I guess.

“Fine… I’ll join the Murder-Games with you.” 

“YES!!” 

“So, Brian. What else have you heard about the Murder-Games?” 

He goes on to explaining the rules. 

**_\----_ **

**_(Late Morning)_ **

* * *

Vicky, Polly, Amira, Oz and I are lost in the woods, fumbling around trying to find our heads. Not literally but hey, can one really blame us if we’re lost? I run my fingers through my hair and let out a big breath. I might not seem like it, but I’m actually very annoyed right now. Mosquitos are getting to me, this heat is getting to me, and the fact that I hardly ate this morning is also getting to me. 

“So, what should we talk about?” Polly asks, seeming unphased by the fact that we’re lost. 

“Shouldn’t we focus on finding our way back to camp?” Amira gruffs. 

Looks like I’m not the only one here that’s semi-peeved. 

“Abwah!? No! We’re lost-- which means that it’s the PERFECT time to talk about crushes and hotties.” 

“Your logic is so beyond me, Polly.” Oz says. 

“Thank you!” 

I shrug, taking a seat in the shade. 

“Whatever. I need a break anyways.” 

“Righty then! Oz!” 

Oz tenses, “Y-Yes?” 

“Who are you crushing on?” 

“Oh, come on, Polly! That’s not fair! You can’t just be so BLUNT about asking people who they like! I mean, what if their crush is present?” 

“Fair. Oh! OH! What about we play 20 questions?” 

“Do we really have time for that?” I ask.

“Obviously, you don’t understand the point of being lost.” 

I deadpan. Polly turns back to Oz and smiles. They both exchange a look before Oz lets out a sigh of defeat and throws his arms up in the air.

“Might as well…!” He comes and joins me in the shade.

“I guess we’re really doing this,” Vicky slumps.

Soon enough, we’re all sitting in the shade and ready to… gossip. Aye Vey, how did I end up here? Polly squirms with excitement and squeals. She then points directly at Oz and starts asking him 20 questions about his crush.

**\---**

“OM-GEE! You have a crush on JOY??” 

“SHhh!” Oz panics. 

“Oop-- Sorry! But seriously, you have a crush on Joy?” 

  
Oz sheepishly nods. He curls up into a tiny flustered ball. It’s adorable. Polly sets her focus on me next. I gulp.

  
“I’m pretty sure it’s OBVIOUS who you’re crushing on!” 

“I’m crushing on someone? Why didn’t anyone tell me? This is news to me.” 

I manage to get Vicky and Amira snickering. Afterwards, Vicky rolls her eyes in a playful manner. 

“Polly’s actually right, Tommy. You’re pretty obvious.” 

“No, really, I’m not crushing on anyone.” I assure them. 

“Oh, is that so? So, you’re not even crushing on Damien?”

My jaw drops, “You’re kidding! You think I’m crushing on HIM??” 

“Totally!” Polly howls. 

“No.” I shake my head, “Absolutely not.” 

“Convince us, then. Why not him?” Amira asks, reasonably.

“YEah! Why not? He’s hot, sexy, devilish, funny.” 

“Vicky,” Oz sparks, “You’re thirsty side is showing again.” 

Vicky blushes, “Sorry!” 

I snicker softly. 

“He’s too much upkeep for someone like me. I wouldn’t be able to keep up.”

“That’s not a very solid reason.” Polly winks. 

“Ugh, trust me. Nothing in a million years could make me fall for a guy like Damien.” 

“Is that a challenge?” 

I look at Polly. 

“No. It’s not.” 

“Sounds like a challenge to me.” Oz laughs.

“Wha-- Oz!! Whose side are you on?!” 

“Whichever one keeps Polly off of my case.” 

I deadpan. Again. 

“Operation get Tommien together is a go!!”

“POLLY!!!” 

“What??” She cackles. 

I sigh. She already has a ship name for us. I hate her. (Not really but still.)

\---

_**(End Chapter Four)** _


	5. The River

##  **Chapter Five**

###  **(River) / (Late Noon)**

###  **(Day 2; Week 1)**

* * *

  
  


When we finally arrive at the rendezvous point-- at the river between the woods and the lake--- we find most of our group in the water having a splash competition. All who are here are Milo, Dahlia-- the war Mongol who I’m 67% sure is a demon-- Brian, and Damien are all splashing in the flow of the calm rapids. 

“Watch me!! Watch me!! I can make a giant splash better than all of you!!” Dahlia hollars. 

Damien-- being Damien-- blows a breath of denial. 

“Yeah right, NOOB! I bet I can splash better than all of you!!” 

Milo contemplates their logic, “Are you really debating about who can better splish-splash in the water?” 

“DUH. Absolutely we are!” Dahlia spews, before grinning, “Here, just watch this.” 

She joins her two mighty fists together and cracks them into the water. A very impressive mini-wave washes over the others. I sigh, walking over to the edge of the river, looking down at Damien. He has his back turned to me. I guess I don’t mind-- nor do I care. It’s not like I’m gonna jump into the water to get his attention. That’s, like, a six foot drop.

“Hah! In your face, losers!” 

“LOSER??? I’m not a loser, and I can definitely do better than--”

“LOOK OUT BELOW!!” I hear a shout from right behind me, 

I look over my shoulder and see a shit-eating grin placed upon Polly’s face… Right before she pushes me over the ledge, and straight down at Damien in the water. I flail around on the way down, and as I hit the water, I plunge not only myself -- but Damien under the depths too. 

I didn’t realize how deep the River was until right now. Damien looks at me underneath the water and smirks. I find it confusing for the moment, but my lungs are begging me to swim up. So Damien and I resurface and find the others-- but mainly Dahlia-- complaining. 

“Aww clubs! I can’t believe I lost to a dweeb like Damien!” 

“Hey! What-- wait, you said I won the big splash?”

“I tried to tell Dahlia that it was really Tommy who made the splash, but she wouldn’t listen.” Milo inputs.

Their input is instantly followed up by being splashed with water. Damien hits his fist through the air victoriously and celebrates.

“FUCK YEAH!” 

I roll my eyes and splash Damien in the face, causing about everyone to laugh. Damien turns to me, looking stunned. 

“The fuck was that for?” 

“Cockiness.” I grin. 

“I’ll show you cocky~.” He slurs.

His low, gravelly tone over these words makes me blush. I hardly have any time to process them, though, as Damien suddenly grabs me and throws me through the water-- and how he does it is completely beyond me. I yelp as I’m picked up and thrown, hitting the water again seconds later. I crash down under the soft flow of the river and surface seconds later to see Polly recording everything happening with her phone. 

“I WIN AGAIN!!!” Damien howls. 

“Why does  _ he  _ get to keep winning?!” Dahlia pouts, hitting the water with her fists. 

I scoff, playfully rolling my eyes. I look around, noticing one from before missing. Where’s Brian? A high pitch whistle catches me off guard, and everyone looks up to where I fell in, finding Brian with a huge grin. 

“Cannonball!!!” 

Brian jumps into the river, causing a massive wave to plunge us all under. I hold my breath and swim back up, finding the other’s popping up as well. Brian laughs and Damien starts swearing for his second place title.    
  


As does Dahlia.

“AAagh! It’s not fair!!” 

“Tell me about it,” Milo huffs, fixing their hair, “This is putting so much strain on my lungs! I can’t keep holding my breath when you people continue tidal-waving the river!” 

I chuckle and start climbing out of the river. I’m ringing the water out of my shirt and shorts, when Polly and Vicky come running over to me, covered with giddy looks. Polly shoves her phone screen in my face and shows me a video. 

**_“I’ll show you cocky~”_ **

It’s a loop of Damien saying this line. 

“Why would you loop that??”

Polly giggles, “Just to mess with you!” 

“You’re blushing PRETTY hard.” Vicky notes. 

“Ugh, thank you for pointing that out.” 

I sigh, pushing Polly’s phone away.

“It’s whatever, OK?”

“No it’s not, Tommy! You’re totally falling for--” 

“SHH! Here he comes!” Polly puts her hand over Vicky’s mouth and nods to the approaching Damien. 

And I just now realize that he’s shirtless. How did I not notice that in the water? Even when I fell on him and took him under? Geeze, I should start paying attention. 

“What are you dweebs talking about?” Damien asks,

“Arson!” 

“Tommy!” Polly and Vicky blurt in sync. 

Way to go girls.

“Umm! We were talking about Tommy wanting to commit some arson!” Polly fixes,

Vicky jumps on board, before I can even put in something for myself.

“Yeah! Tommy has been SUPER bored lately, and she wants to do something fun! She told us she’s never commited arson before and we were like WHAAA??? So, yes, that is what we were talking about.” 

“Do I get to say anything yet or not?” I gruff.

Damien looks super surprised. 

“Tommy. Is that true?”

“Which part?” 

“You’ve NEVER committed arson before??” 

“That part  _ is _ true.” 

“Damn! Well you’ve come to the right person. I’m a PRO at burning shit up. Or is it.. Burning shit down? Eh, who cares. Point is, I’m a natural at it!” 

I actually didn’t come to him, but whatever. I have my grave, and I’m ready to lie in it. Damien quickly grabs my wrist and pulls me closer to him, getting face to face with me.

“So what do you say? Do you wanna burn something down with me?” He growls, excitedly. 

I gulp, inactively nodding my head. Damien takes a step back and punches his fist into the air. 

“Fucking metal! So, what do you wanna burn down first?? The cafeteria? The tent grounds? The LAKE??”

I ask myself if burning the lake is even possible. Probably not. I chuckle nervously and suggest the cafeteria. 

“Good idea! Let me go get my matches from the tent! Meet me at the back door of the cafeteria at sundown, got it??” 

“S-sure…” 

And without another word, he runs off, leaving me completely stunned about everything that just happened. Polly places her hand on my shoulder and gives me a smug look. I brush her off and sigh.

“He TOTALLY just asked you out!!” Vicky squeals.

“OK, now I think you’re both looking too much into this.” 

“Uh, bestie, you don’t know Damien like we do. That was totally him asking you out on a trial date.”

“I don’t even KNOW him!” 

“That’s why it’s a trial date. C’mon, girl, keep up.” 

I deadpan. Well, I don’t have the guts to stand up Damien-- who knows what he’d do to me. (Probably beat me to a pulp.) So, I head back to the tent with Polly and Vicky to get ‘ready’.

They help me dress up with something they consider ‘flashy’ but not too ‘obvious’. They’re  _ definitely  _ looking into this too much.

\---

_**(End Chapter Five)** _


	6. Arson~

  
  


##  **Chapter Six**

###  **(Sundown) / (Cafeteria Back)**

###  **(Day 2; Week 1)**

* * *

  
  


Ok. Here we are. 

I’m currently keeping look out for anyone while Damien picks the lock to get into the cafeteria. I’m specifically watching out for the Camp Director, Miss Weaving. That woman is a total bitch. I heard that sometimes as student punishment, she steals their faces. Straight up. Face sucker. 

I hear a small explosion sound off from Damien’s work behind me and jump. I whip around and see that instead of LOCK PICKING the door, he just blew up the doorknob. Aye Vey… Damien gives me a thumbs up and a wide grin. I sigh and he pushes open the busted door. We enter the cafeteria with our large backpacks-- because this isn’t just arson, apparently. It’s also theft. (But I’m stealing snacks and sweet shit so I’m not too distraught over the theft.)

I start stashing the snacks off the shelves and dump it all into my bag. I come across a cabinet bolted up with a lock. Now I’m curious. This is a cafeteria. Why are they bolting up something? I hiss at Damien and ask him to blow up this lock too. 

Either I’m going crazy or the adrenaline is getting to me. . . But this is actually fun. Damien blows the lock and the doors to the cabinet swing open. Inside, there’s just a fire extinguisher? Well, what would happen if an actual fire started? It’d be too hard to get to! People are idiotic. 

This place deserves to burn just for that. 

I pull out my lighter and flick on the flame. Damien chuckles and I ask him what to start with. He looks around and hums. 

“That,” He points to the cupboards. 

I go over and set the flame underneath the wood, and it catches, starting to spread. I grin at the sight. Damien starts lighting matches out of his tinderbox and just throws them up into the air, letting them fall and land wherever they happen to. I laugh, and once the fire is actually rising up, Damien grabs my wrist and we run out to the main serving room. The process is repeated. 

A loud explosion sounds from the kitchen and Damien cackles, “There goes the stove!” 

I laugh with him and we run out of the cafeteria, running all the way back to our tent. To our backs, the flames that light up the night. 

_**\------** _

_**(Time Skip)** _

_**(Night)** _

_**\------** _   
  


When we get back to our tent, we tip toe inside and find Polly fast asleep-- slightly snoring. I try to suppress my laughter and sit down on my sleeping bag. Damien sits across from me. 

“So how do you feel, noob?” 

“Amazing!” I whisper, “That was  _ thrilling _ .” 

Damien snickers, holding out his fist, 

“You’re one of us now.” 

I smile and bump my fist against his. 

“Good. There’s no way I’m never not doing that again.” 

“Hehe, glad to hear it.” 

“So how’d it go!?” Polly squeals, suddenly awake.

I jump, looking over at her. A smile graces my lips, “It went great.”

“You look like you had tons of fun.” Polly winks.

I roll my eyes. Damien clears his throat and I turn my attention back to him.

“Since I know you’re cool now, and not a wimp, I guess you can come hang out with me, Aaravi, and Brian tomorrow.”

I nod, “Sure!”

I look at Polly and nod. She winks back in return. I roll my eyes again and we start to get ready for bed. 

**_(Sorry for the short chapter.)_ **


	7. Hang outs

##  **Chapter Seven**

###  **(Late Morning) / (Camp Dome)**

###  **(Day 3; Week 1)**

* * *

This is not what I had in mind. When I pictured hanging out with Damien, Brian and my new acquaintance(s), Aaravi and Hex, I pictured hanging out somewhere low profile. But I was indeed wrong. Right now, we’re in the Camp Dome, playing a game of Dodgeball EXTREME. And they aren’t kidding when they say EXTREME. The rules are all the same as normal dodgeball, with a few additions. 

Extra rule no. 1: If you get hit in the head, you get to stab the person who threw the ball at you. 

Extra rule no. 2: If you get hit normally, you get sent to jail (which is probably the safest place in the entire game) until someone comes and volunteers you as tribute. 

Extra rule no. 3: If you catch a ball, it might explode. (Gotta be extra careful with this one)

And that’s basically it. I hate it. But I’m surprisingly good at this. 

I’m back to back with Brian and Aaravi and Hex and Damien are at both sides of me. We each have a dodgeball in our grasps and are ready to take out the blue team. (We're on the red team.) The scores are 6 people (Red Team) to 10 people (Blue Team), and Damien is not happy about being on the losing team. 

“What’s the plan?” Aaravi asks, ducking as a ball flies over her head. 

“Do we just want to collect EX.P and try to level up against our enemies?” 

“Don’t think about that too much, I don’t understand it either,” Hex-- Aaravi’s roommate/curse-- notes. 

I notice a dodgeball heading right for me and hold up the one in my hands to block it from hitting me. I succeed and the ball bounces away before exploding. I let out a breath of relief and we come up with a game plan. After Brian shares his idea, I look over my shoulder at him nervously.

“Are we sure we want to do that? It seems like we have better options here.” 

“Like what?” Brian asks, “Because using Aaravi as bait might be the best way to win the game.”

“I’LL DO IT!!” Aaravi blurts, looking actually excited.

She’s crazy. 

“If you insist.” 

“DO IT.” 

Damien pushes Aaravi out of our ‘kill circle’ and leaves her to the wolves. 

Aaravi is instantly targeted by all the people on the other team, and they do just as Brian predicts. They shoot all their ammo at Aaravi, leaving it on our side. Soon, they’re out of dodgeballs and we have them all to ourselves. I grin, phased that it actually worked. We gather all the ammo that isn’t letting off a ticking noise and head to the border between teams. 

And boy do they all look pathetic. We line up, side by side, and shoot the first barrel round, taking out six of their team. I look around on our team and notice we’re the only ones left. Damn. But hey, we just got six out. We grab the next round of ammo and fire. Two more left of the foes… 

I grin wickedly and we aim for the last two bozos. 

We hit them.

The Dome Referee blows the whistle, announcing our victory. We cheer wildly and celebrate between ourselves. Brian picks Aaravi up on his shoulders as a champion and we hoot some more. Afterwards, we head out of the dome to head off to the Manor for a place to chill. We hang out in a room less haunted than most of the others, eating snacks from last night's cafeteria raid. 

Suddenly, we hear a shouting from the hall. 

“YOU’RE HOPELESS AND WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIE!” 

We each look at each other as we’re eating and go quiet. 

“Calm down, Dahlia! We’re not lost!” 

Curiously, I peek my head out of the room with Aaravi and Hex to see Dahlia, Oz, Joy and Amira pacing around in the hall. It looks like tensions are high between them, too. Oz looks back at us and mouths the words ‘help me’ to us. I wave him over, motioning for him to be quick. He speeds over here without being noticed and I usher him into our room. 

“LIAR!” Dahlia shouts, “You’re direction have us screwed and now we’re goign to fucking die!!” 

“Dahlia, would you just calm down?? You’re freaking out Oz.” 

Joy looks around. 

“Where is Oz?”

Dahlia turns pale, “Oh, club! THEY’VE GOT OZ!!” 

I sigh, not wanting to be a part of that at all. I step back into our room and sigh. Looking at Oz, I ask him why he wanted out of that so desperately.

“Apparently there is one thing Dahlia fears.” Oz starts, capturing Damien and Aaravi’s curiosity.

“What is she afraid of?” 

“Being weak? I think. She looked into a cursed mirror--”

“Hah. Rookie mistakes 101,” Aaravi chuckles. 

Oz continues, “And saw herself? But less… Buff?” He shrugs, “I’m not really sure entirely what she saw, but now she’s convinced that what she saw is real, and that she won’t be able to get out to go ‘re-buff-ify’ herself.” 

“Never said Dahlia was a smart cookie.” Damien jokes.

“You’re one to talk.” Brian jumps in. 

“Hey!” 

Oz looks to me, “Anyways, thanks for getting me out of there. I was really worried Dahlia was just gonna start doing something violent.” 

I nod, “Sure. No problem.” 

“I suppose now’s a good time to mention the garden gnomes?” Hex says randomly.

Aaravi instantly tries to shush her. 

“Shshs!! Hex! Shut up!” 

“Garden gnomes? What garden gnomes?” 

Hex smirks, “Well, Aaravi here thought it would be hilarious to use an artifact she found to bring the garden gnomes down the hall to life.” 

“Wait what? How’d you manage that, Aaravi?” 

“I found a rock that brings things to life! Cool, right?” 

Oh no.

A sudden scream howls from down the hall. 

“And there’s the surprise!! I was wondering when someone was going to find that room.” Hex laughs.

“And I think that’s our cue to leave.”

I grab Oz and sneak out with him, the others following us behind. 

\-------

_**(End Chapter 7)** _


	8. Run Away from Your Problems

**\----**

##  **Chapter Eight:**

###  **(Late Evening) / (Bonfire Area)**

###  **(Day 3; Week 1)**

* * *

I’m making my way around Camp Spooky in search of Polly, Vicky and Amira, wanting to spend some time with them around the campfires. 

  
“Psst! Hey kid!” I look over and see Juan the magical cat who makes weird drinks staring me down.

“Me?” 

“Yes, you! Come here.” 

I doubt this will be good, but I go on and head over to them anyways. Juan slides an empty glass cup in front of me. 

“Do you know how to mix drinks?” They ask me.

“Do I LOOK like I’m a bartender?” I sass.

“No need to be snippy. I need your help!” 

I cross my arms, “What for?” 

“Tonight is gonna be one busy night! I can feel it, and I need your help maintaining and making the drinks.” 

“But I hardly know how to even make a normal drink.” 

“Don’t worry about that part! I have a recipe book! You just make the magic bits and I’ll make the base drinks. Deal?”   
  


I don’t even slip in a tiny answer, as Juan signs me up against my will. I sigh, stepping behind the counter of their bar. Why do I let people drag me into these kinds of things? Why do I let them?

Juan directs me to the recipe book and I grab it from under the bar counter, picking it off from the shelf. 

“Let’s start off with some Phobia shots! (Page 236).” 

I flip to the page for the drink and read some of the ingredients needed for the magical addition. My jaw drops.

“These are insane!” I fret, “You expect me to actually pull this off??” 

“Not really.” 

I groan. This is gonna be a pain in the ass. 

**\----**

Once I’m done attempting to add the magical factors to the shots, I place the small glasses of dark (and questionable) liquids on a tray and set them aside. I feel uncertain. Oh no-- what if somebody DIES?? I have no clue what I’m doing… 

I make up a plan in my head as I continue to make the other beverages. Ok. If someone DIES, then I was never here. I was hanging out with Damien and Aarav (and Hex.) Yeah. They’d understand and would totally be my alibies! 

I hope. 

**\-----**

“OK, Juan. I’m done.” 

I dry my hands off using a towel and look at the line-up of dozens -- upon dozens and dozens-- of drinks stacked up for tonight. Juan gasps and gives a ‘wowie’. 

“Gee, kid! I’m impressed.” Juan admits, as if he never expected me to do so well. 

I huff a breath and spot Vicky and Amira walking around in the distance. I bid my farewells to Juan and run to the girls.    
  
“Vicky, Amira!” I wave. 

They both turn around and see me approaching, smiles gracing their lips. I notice a guitar in Vicky’s right hand. Huh.

“Hey, Tommy~,” Amira coos, seemingly pleased. 

“Hey, what’s up?” 

“We’re on our way to the campfire to sing a few summer songs.” 

“Who’s all ‘we’?” 

“Us, Oz, Scott and Polly, and Milo.” Vicky answers giddily. 

“Say, want to join us?” Amira offers. 

I brush a strand of hair back behind my ear, “I’d love to, but I’m kind of tired. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” 

“Hmm? How come?” 

“It’s obviously because she was busy boning Damien.” 

“WHAT??-- Ack-- Amira!!” I shriek.

Amira cackles wickedly and brushes her statement off like it was nothing. 

“Relax, I’m only teasing. But you two did have that ‘date’ thing last night though, right?” 

“Yeah. Though, I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you what happened. I’m kind of on the down low at the moment.” I say in a hush,

“I see. You two didn’t happen to burn down the cafeteria, did you?” 

“Wait, how the frick?!” 

Vicky giggles, “First of all, the place was torched down. One of Damien’s specialty crimes. Secondly, there was a camera on the tiki totem nearby that saw everything.-- I only know this thanks to Calculestor.” 

“Wait, so Miss Weaving could have seen everything?!” 

Amira shrugs, “Probably.” 

I curse under my breath and thank the two. 

“I need to go find Damien. I’ll talk to you guys later, m’kay?” 

“You better.” Vicky winks.

I roll my eyes and take off. 

**\-----**

When I find Damien, there’s no sign of Miss Weaving, or any other camp official-bitch. I run up to him and find that he’s talking to Brian and Polly. (Wait, shouldn’t Polly be with Vicky and the others at the Campfire?)

I shrug it off and call out Damien’s name. 

“Damien!” 

He turns around and sees me. I join the three in their circle. Damien doesn;t say a thing, but his expression shows all the confusion just fine for him.I catch my breath a bit and look up into his eyes.

“We may have a … problem.” I state.

“Is it a flame-resistant problem?” Damien asks, 

“It’s a Miss Weaving problem.” 

“So yes.” Brian jokes. 

“That ho is invincible to everything! As far as I’ve seen anyways… She’s such a bitch too.” Polly rambles.

“Is that so?” 

The four of us jump just a bit when Miss Weaving appears from nowhere right beside us. She looks cross-- more so than usual. I hum a note and try to not slip up. Nothing we say can protect us right now. Not when she’s on this lever of disapproval. 

“O-Oh! Camp Director Miss Weaving! Haha… Oop-- Look at that, I’m supposed to be somewhere! Somewhere that isn’t here. Ciao, babes!” Polly quickly dismisses herself in a rush and fades from our view. 

Literally disappearing.

I gulp. 

Miss Weaving focuses on Damien and me. 

“You two are in a  _ heaping  _ amount of trouble.” She growls.

“Not if you can’t prove anything.” 

I deadpan. 

“Damien,” I hiss through gritted teeth, “Shut up..!”

“Don’t tell me to shut up-- especially when I’m right.”

“Oh~ho? You want proof? How about when you burned down my cafeteria last night?” 

“You can’t prove we did that!” Damien gruffs, 

“But I can. You see--”

“There was a camera.” I blurt, cutting past the lecture and monologue.

Miss Weaving huffs, pointing down at me, “You’re friend is correct. There indeed was a camera-- and it showed the two of you fleeing from the point of the crime.” 

Damn!

“Uhhh….” Damien hesitates to react. 

And suddenly he grabs my wrist and drags me off into the distance, shouting ‘ditch the scene’ at the top of his lungs. I feel bad for leaving Brian there, too. But right now, this is the better option for us. 

We end up in a tree, hiding after the sun has gone down. I never got to go back to my tent and grab my change of clothes for the night, so I’m still dressed like it’s 100 degrees outside. In reality, it is very much a lot colder. I’m trying to balance in my spot on the branch, keep warm, and not lose my mind all at the same time, while shivering my ass off. I almost fall out of the tree a few times, so thankfully Damien has a strong grip. 

I’m back to cursing under my breath-- which is now visible in huf clouds-- when I look over at Damien as he takes off his green short-sleeve jacket.

“Here,” he grumbles, “Just take it.” 

“Are y-you sure? You’ll get cold too, you know.” 

“Just take the damn thing, OK?” He snips,

I shiver and can deny myself of it no longer. I take the jacket-- which is much bigger on me than it is him--- and slip it on. The jacket has the faintest smell of wildfire smoke, and that’s a real easy one to explain. But the scent is semi-comforting. The thought of fire is keeping me warm and distracted. It helps. I start thinking about how I may have seriously misjudged Damien. How the first day -- when we were coming to camp on the bus-- all I wanted was for him to shut up. 

I could use a bit of conversation right now, actually.

\-------

_**(End Chapter Eight)** _


	9. Upcomings

##  **Chapter Nine:**

###  **(Sun-Down) / (Day 3; Week 1)**

* * *

  
  


In this whole time of sitting in the tree, it’s been filled with nothing but silence. And not the good kind of filling silence, either-- it’s been the awkward and effortless kind. I still have Damien’s jacket wrapped around me, but I’m still a little chilled. 

…

“Ok, I’ve had enough.”

Damien looks at me confused.

“Enough of what?” 

“This stupid silence. Come on, you can’t really think I’m that lame to not want to talk to me.” 

“You’re not actually lame at all. I just thought you were intimidated by my awesomeness.”

  
I playfully scoff, “I fear nothing, ya’ bad boy.” 

He grins, seemingly pleased by my response. 

“That’s a relief.”

I fiddle my thumbs, looking down. 

“You know, I actually took a class about the stars once.” Damien admits.

“Wait, really? You took a star charting class?” I ask, amazed.

“Not by choice, dummy! I was forced into it by some nerds.” 

Riiight. I highly doubt that any ‘nerds’ could overpower his will or physique. But anyways, I play along for his sake of pride. 

“Oh, ok,” I respond, nodding.

Damien puffs a breath and scoots closer to me on the branch. I question the curious motion, pondering his intentions. But he leans his head close to mine, looking forward, out at the sunset, before tilting his gaze upwards. 

“Usually you can see some constellations this early.” He says finally.

  1. STARS. Of course--- I knew that’s what this was about. 



Damien lifts his arm up and points to one constellation written in the sky. I recognize it after a moment.

“That one’s the Slaughter Star; Caloriesus.” 

“I’m surprised that you remembered that. I always have a hard time remembering constellations, even in general.” 

“Heh. You can try and keep up but I guess I’m mainly too good at this for you.” 

“Tch! Yeah right!” I laugh. 

We snicker side by side. 

“You know, Tommy? You’re pretty metal.”

“Metal?” 

“Yeah. Fucking metal. Like, cool?” 

“Oh, right. Sorry.” 

“Maybe a little slow though,” He teases.

I nudge him and try to hide my smile. He rolls his eyes with a sexy grin on his face and points to another constellation. 

“That one’s Itten, the Calorie constellation.” 

“And you know how?” 

“You’d be surprised at the constellations we went over.” 

I pull his jacket closer to my form, trying to warm up. Damien suddenly wraps an arm around me and I tense,

“What are you doing?” 

“Don’t get any ideas, noob. I’m a prince from Hell, I have a warmer body temperature. That’s why I’m not cold right now.” 

“Mm. Ok…” 

I don’t say anything further, and neither does he. But this silence is a mega improvement from before. Not  _ as  _ awkward. I hum contently, starting to doze off, and unintentionally rest my head against Damien’s shoulder. I close my eyes and yawn, distinctively hearing a chuckle fall from Damien’s mouth. 

I stay like this for a while, and he doesn’t object. And eventually, I fall asleep.

**_\---_ **

“Psst! Tommy! Wake up!!” 

“I need the TEA!!!” 

“Tommy! Tommy! Tommy!!!--”

I feel someone punch me, automatically waking me up. I open my eyes, and go to hold my new bruise. 

“Ow!!!” 

“TOMMY!!” 

I look around and find myself not in the tree with Damien, but in our tent, surrounded by Polly, Vicky, and Amira. Oh no, this won’t be good, huh? I sigh, sitting up while still holding that bruise. 

“What the fuck, Polly?” I ask.

“I’m SORRY! (Not really, but I really wanted you to wake up SO HERE WE ARE!!)” She blurts.

I look around again and see no sign of Damien.

“Where’s-- I mean… How did I get here?” 

“Nonononono-- you were going to ask where he is, weren’t you?” Vicky wiggles.

“Where… who is?” 

“DAMIEN,” Amira punches the air, “You guys would be SUCH a CUTE couple!!” 

“. . .” I stare at her. 

“Unbelievable. . ,” I huff, “Ok, I’m going back to bed.” 

“NOT so fast--” Vicky grabs my shoulders and shakes me violently, 

“You HAVE to tell us what happened!!!” 

“But I don’t even know what you’re on about! I don’t even know how I got here.” I confess.

“Oh, that’s an easy one.” 

Vicky releases me,

“ _ Everyone _ saw Damien carrying you back to your guys’ tent. You were asleep on his back.” 

“Good to know.” 

“The last time anyone saw you was three days ago!!” Amira jumps in.

“THREE DAYS??”

She snorts, “Nah, we were actually talking to you earlier today. So gullible.” 

I glare at her before socking her in the shoulder. She winces, yelping out in surprise. Like she expected that I’m not that strong, but hah, the egg’s on her face this time.

I sigh, turning to Vicky and Polly. (Mostly Vicky.) I sigh.

“We were running from Miss Weaving and climbed a tall ass tree. It got dark, he gave me his jacket because I was cold, and then later we talked about how he was forced to take a const---” I catch myself, 

“How he was what?” Polly asks, on the edge of her floating (and imaginary) seat. 

“Umm. How he took a knife crafting class.”

“So… You guys talked about how  _ Damien  _ took a knife crafting class?” Amira questions,

I nod, and Vicky shrugs, “Sounds about right for him.” 

“Trueeeee.” Polly extends her slur. 

She fixes her glasses up on her head. Why does she even have her glasses right now? Isn’t it night? 

“Well, what else happened??” Amira pries. 

“I fell asleep.” I answer blandly. 

“. . . That’s it?” 

I nod, “Yes. That’s all that happened.” 

“I don’t beliiieeeve you.” Polly giggles.

Polly proceeds to get up in my face, close and personal. I push her away before it gets to be too much. I huff a breath and assure them that what I have explained is really all that happened. By the time they're satisfied put the events that transpired between Damien and I, I've gone over the story three times. Three separate times. It’s truly, very tiring.

Polly laughs and barrels back onto her side. Don't know what that's about…

“Don't mind her,” Vicky tries to assure me, “We found her when she was super fucking high. She's going to be like that for the next few hours.”

Oh, fantastic….

Lucky me. I shake my head and fix my pillow.

“Anyways, do you mind if I go to bed now?” I plead. 

  
“Ughhhhh, fine. I guess you can go back to your puny sleep. Besides, if you ARE lying to us, we’ll see it in yours and Damien’s chemistry tomorrow.” Vicky winks. 

I sigh and usher them out of my tent-- all of them aside from Polly. Mostly because 1: she refuses to leave, and 2: I can’t force her out because this is her tent too. For the most part, I try going to sleep. Polly is out cold within the half hour, but not me. My arm still hurts from that earlier punch. Damn that is going to bruise. 

_**\----------** _

I check my phone and see the time. Midnight. Why the fuck am I still awake?

The tent rattles and I tense up. But as Damien walks in, I sigh a breath of relief. He sees me all worried and gives a shit eating grin.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” He slurs. 

“No. Not at all.” I lie. 

He fumbles in, all sloppily. Is he… Drunk? (I think so, considering that he can’t even walk in a straight line….) Damien falls on his face, hitting a rock. He grumbles in pain. I crawl over to him and help him up.

“Oh shit, are you ok??” 

He looks up and I see a split lip. Bleeding. I hiss at the sight and fetch my mini first-aid kit. After fetching it, I return to his side and tell him to sit still.

“Make me,” He burps. 

Gross. I cup both sides of his face and try to get him to stop squirming. He grabs my wrists and overpowers me, locking my wrists together. 

“Why are you trying to help me???” He slurs. 

I look over at Polly. She’s totally not listening in. (I hope.) I sigh, turning back to Damien.

“We’re friends aren't we?”

“What?? I don’t wanna be your friend!” He scoffs,

I feel hurt, “You don't?” 

“Nope _. I wanna be your bitch,” _

My eyes widen as he grins a toothy smirk and leans in suddenly, capturing my lips. Ke kisses me deeply, the taste of blood from his lip on my tongue. I’m instantly torn between what to do, but as he wraps an arm around my back, I feel lost in the embrace. 

No one has ever kissed me before. . .

And never, in a million years, did I ever expect to have my first kiss with Damien LaVey….

Eh, fuck it. Who cares? I don't. At least, not right now. 

I close my eyes and return the embrace. We have a mini make out session before something in Damien’s head seems to click, and he realizes what he’s doing. 

He pushes me back for a moment and stares at me with wide eyes. His cheeks are darker than usual and he’s got this look about him. He grunts, mentaly slapping himself, pressing his hand to his head.

“Fuck… I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“Damien.”

“Yeah?” 

“Are you wasted?” I buzz.

“... Definitely.” 

I sigh and brush my hair back.

“Then I don’t mind. Just as long as you meant… it...”

He looks at me, stunned.

I won't finish my sentence further. 

“Nevermind. Let’s just try and sleep it off, okay?” 

The smallest smile ever graces his lips. He nods. 

I crawl back into my sleeping bag and get comfortable. Once I’m settled, I look over and see Damien dragging his sleeping bag over to me and he parks it right next to mine. Literally no space between our bags. 

“What are you doing?” 

He chuckles, “Readjusting.” 

I roll my eyes and smirk. Whatever. It’s just one night, right? Who cares. Not me. I feel his motions as Damien gets into his bag and gets comfy. I try not to say anything. 

“Goodnight, Tommy~.” He coos.

I smile, “Night, Damien.” 

\-------

_**(End Chapter 9)** _


	10. Chemistry & Watermelons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was coming up short on ideas when originally writing this chapter, so pardon if it's a bit bland. I have more and better ideas in the next chapters.

##  **Chapter Ten:**

###  **( Morning ) / ( Scout HQ)**

###  **( Day 4; Week 1)**

* * *

  
  


Literally nearly everyone I know is here at Scout HQ this morning-- but I seriously believe it’s because Miss Weaving told them it was mandatory --or else. I’ve been trying to focus on my wood carving skills-- because we’re all still waiting on Tiger Coach to get here and announce whatever it is he has to. However, I’m not really given a chance to focus with Vicky, Aaravi (& Hex), and Polly bugging me. 

“You lieeeed.” Polly drags, taking a swig from her beer. 

“Yeah! Something obviously happened yesterday!” Vicky squeals. 

I roll my eyes and take a sheer chunk off the corner of my wood.

“And how can you be SO sure, hmm?” I huff.

Amira places her hand gently under my chin and turns my head to direct my attention to a staring Damien, his gaze definitely locked on me. Scott and Dahlia are with him, and Scott howls teasingly. I suppose he’s not having much of a peaceful time either. Damn… 

“He’s staring at YOU, Tommy! Now how much longer do you want to deny us the truth?!” 

I groan, “All I’m gonna say is that nothing happened in the tree. And the rest of it is really none of your business.” 

“OH, come on!!! Now I’m even MORE curious!!” Polly whines, “Especially since you two had your sleeping bags pressed together last night!!” 

“He was drunk, Polly, which means I’m grateful he did only that-- instead of burning down the tent.”

Vicky places her thumb on her chin, going into a deep thought. She hums, burying her gaze into the ground. 

“If nothing did happen in the tree, and you are telling the truth, then when  _ did  _ something happen between you two?” 

“I wish you guys would just drop it already.” I mope. 

“Not until you tell us what happened!” Amira coos. 

“Ohmygoshyouguysshuddup!!!” Vicky panics.

We all look at her, questionably. 

She points to Damien walking over to us, with something in his clenched up hand. He’s got a stubborn blush on his cheeks and has his gaze locked in the ground. But he’s most certainly coming over. 

I notice Vicky, Polly and Amira take a voluntary, big step back to ‘give us some space’. Yikes, they’re annoying. 

“Damien,” I wave, “What brings you over?” 

“Stupid Scott and Stupid-er Dahlia keep making stupid accusations about things, and it’s really getting on my fucking nerves.”

I chuckle, “I seem to be facing a similar problem. . .” 

He looks up and meets my gaze, holding his hand out to me. I curiously take his hand and he slips me that note, and we shake. 

“Be there, on time. No exceptions.” He huffs.

His hand slips away from mine and he nods in Polly, Amira, and Vicky’s direction before leaving. I unfold the note and --

\--Holy HELL that’s some neat handwriting!!

Right, anyways… 

-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-

_ 9 PM.  _

_ The Haunted Manor.  _

  
  


_ We need to talk.  _

_ Come alone. _

-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-

I let a curious grin grow on my face. Vicky tries peeking over my shoulder to read the note. I instantly crumble it and shove it in my pocket, to which the three object to. 

“Oh, Goddamnit, Tommy! You have to at least tell us SOMETHING.”

“No. No I don't.” I say smugly. 

They all slouch as Coach finally arrives to give us some intel. Turns out, it’s just about bears. (Such a shocker. . .) 

**_\----------------------_ **

**_(Time / Skip)_ **

**_\---_ **

**_(Mountain Trail 1)_ **

**_\----------------------_ **

“In case of emergency,” Polly talks in a mimicking voice, “Shriek at the top of your lungs ‘bear’ and someone will surely come by to assist.” 

I chuckle, “What if it’s not a bear though?” 

“Then I guess we die.” Polly winks,

Amira looms over Polly’s shoulder and checks out the map manual.

“Is that really what it says??” 

“Yeah, man! Right here!”

“Let’s be honest. If that’s what it actually says, then the person who probably wrote it was Coach.” I note.

“Hah, you’re most likely right.” Vicky shrugs. 

We walk up the trail for ten minutes more, before the real question is brought to attention. 

“Where does this trail lead anyways?” 

“YOU have the map. Shouldn’t YOU know?” Amira cackles. 

“I should, but SOMEONE decided to color all over the map in sparkle markers,” Polly nudges Vicky, “So I can’t really read the destinations.” 

“All I did was trace the trails!” 

“And scribble out the destinations,” Polly huffs. 

“That too, but can you blame me??” 

“Yes.” 

Vicky huffs and stomps her foot, “Hush it!! You guys know I can’t resist sparkle markers!” 

I chuckle and look up ahead on our path. 

“Hey guys, we’re coming up on something.” I announce.

“Oh good.”

We skip on our way and find a huge flat field on the top of this hill. It’s a watermelon patch, built upon a huge plot of watermelons. Just the sight makes me hungry and over exhausted. Polly squeal-screams in a fit of pure (and terrifying) excitement as Amira howls with the same energy. 

I nod and close my eyes, pulling out my multitool. I flip up the mini-carving knife and lick my lips. 

“Alright, ladies. Who’s ready to dig in?” 

Polly squeal-screams again. I take that as a yes. In a flash, however, one of the Counselors appears in front of us. Wearing a smashed watermelon over his head. 

“Hold it kiddos!” 

Ahhh. . . Counselor Flodge. 

Probably the one who irritates me most so far out of Camp staff. I sigh, not bought by his flimsy disguise. If that’s what you want to call it, fine. But I don't think it’s anywhere near good enough to qualify as camouflage. 

“Do not go eating those watermelons!” 

Polly gasps, “Holy SHET! A talking watermelon!!!” 

I deadpan, crossing my arms.

“Seriously Polly?” Vicky questions.

“What??” 

“That’s not a talking watermelon.” Amira huffs.

“Yes I am!!” Flodge protests, but we just stare at him, slightly disappointed.

This is so stupid. 

As Vicky is trying to explain to Polly that it’s only Counselor Flodge, I sneak behind the group and cut two full watermelons free of the field. Then, I start running, yelling to the girls to follow suit. 

“I got the melons, LES’GO!!” 

  
“YES! Theft!! On it!!” Polly cheers. 

We bolt it back down the trail to camp, where we then enjoy two ripe and fresh watermelons together with our peers. 

Yum!


	11. The Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little mixed up with the chapters. Sorry.

##  Chapter Eleven

###  (9PM) / (Haunted Manor)

###  (Day 4)

  
  


I walk into the main hall entrance in the Manor, looking around for Damien. I wonder what he wants to talk about so privately-- despite my gut feeling that I already know. I mean, we did sort of kiss… and make out just a bit. Just a bit, though. 

“Damien?? Where are you??” I whisper-shout. 

I start up the stairs and look around, peeking into some of the rooms. I reach for another door handle and look into a room filled with Victorian ghosts having a book club session. They see me look in and glare daggers at me.

“Do you mind?” One asks,

“Sorry…” I whisper, closing the door. 

I hear a soft thud from behind me and turn around. Suddenly, I’m swept off my feet by none other than Damien, as he hauls me onto his shoulder.

“Hah! Stealth!!” 

I let out a yelp of surprise as he spins me around some, causing Damien to laugh. 

“Damien! Put me down!” I squeal, wiggling about in attempts to be let go. 

“Alright, alright. Geeze.” 

He sets me on my feet and I huff, brushing my hair out of my face. I wait for Damien to stop snickering, which actually takes a bit. In the meantime, I take note of his appearance. He looks like he ran here from the lake just a bit. There’s some dirt on his shirt, which leads me to believe he might’ve tripped somewhere on the way here. Once he’s done with his laughing, I let out a sigh and pull his note out of my pocket. I motion to it.

“You said we need to talk?” 

Damien chuckles, nodding. He rubs the nape of his neck and looks around. Then back to me. He holds out his hand, 

“Let’s go somewhere that people won't interrupt.”

Ah. So this  _ is  _ about last night.

I place my hand in his and let him guide me up some more stairs, until we’re in the attic. Nothing up here but a bunch of dusty boxes and some old camp projects that date back to the 1800’s. Damn. 

Damien lets go of my hand and stakes out on a bigger box. I sit down beside him. He seems… Confused about how to approach this. I gently place my hand on his shoulder and smile.’

  
“Whatever you wanna talk about, I’m at the least willing to hear you out.”

“Heh. . . Ok. So, as you probably pieced together, it’s about last night.”

“How much do you remember?” I ask. 

“I remember getting drunk with Scott and Aaravi, then stumbling back to the tent… And kissing you. Followed by everything else.” 

I nod, “Ok. So what’s up?” 

“I… Was wondering what you thought about last night?” 

I let out a soft chuckle and grab Damien’s hand. 

“Well, I’m not mad, for starters. I thought it was sweet that you kissed me, but I can’t tell if your actions were brought up by the venom of alcohol or if you… ‘like’ me or something.” 

“I’m not entirely sure myself…” Damien sighs, looking down in question. 

I nudge into him, “Hey,” He looks up and meets my gaze, “Why don’t we give it a trial? See what happens?”

“Like… Date?” 

“If that’s what you want to call it…” 

“Well, what about the leeches?”   
  


“The leeches?” 

“Yeah. The others being fucking annoying to try and find out what happened.”

“Meh. I’m nearly through with ignoring Vicky, Amira and Polly anyway, so if they find out, then they find out. We don’t have to tell them anything though.”

I shrug. 

“Yeah, and if they do give us a hard time--”

“We can just beat them up!” I laugh.

Damien stares at me, stunned.

“I like the way you think.” He growls. 

I giggle, “Thanks.” 

I let out a breath and give a glance around the attic. I hum a note. 

“So what now?” I ask.

“. . . We could make out.” 

I laugh, “I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.” 

“That, I’ll leave up to you.” 

Damien winks at me. A silent calm washes over us as he starts to lean in. I gently close my eyes, before thinking of something. 

I push him back and ask, “You’re not drunk this time, right?” 

He grins, “Not in the least.” 

“Good,” I lean up and place my lips on his. He brings his hand up and cups my cheek, steering into me. 

I cling onto his short sleeve jacket and hum a content note. He smirks into the even kiss and starts to pull back. I grab his hand on my cheek and make sure he doesn’t let go. Damien scoots closer to me and we reposition. He wraps his arm around me and I rest my head on his chest. I can hear his heart rapidly racing. 

“Not used to this, huh?” 

He grunts, not responding. 

“It’s fine. See?” 

I take his other hand and place it to my heart. He feels the quick tempo it’s lying at. I take in a breath and admit to him, “I don’t do this a lot either.”

“Tch. Noob.” 


	12. Murder Games- Part 1

##  Chapter Twelve:

####  (Two Days Later)

####  (Day 6) ; (Week 1)

####  (Late Morning)

\-----------------

I never realized how terrifying water was until now… 

Right now I’m on a kayak with Polly, Damien, Vicky, Oz, Brian, and our instructor… Joy. Who knew she was an instructor here at camp? Apparently-- according to her-- she got bored and decided to use an old skill she had before her days of saving the world. Beats me what all of that means though. I’m actually  _ quite  _ terrified at this moment. We are very out in the middle of the lake--- practically stranded. Scratch that, nervous would be a mega improvement. 

Damien looks at me and takes my hand, as to silently ease me. Meanwhile, Vicky and Brian are steering the Kayak even more out onto the middle. 

Suddenly Polly gasps, and my worst nightmares have been realized. 

“YOU GUYS!” She shouts, “I just an  _ uber  _ good idea.” 

“Does it involve tipping the boat?”” I ask.

“How did you guess?!” 

“No. We’re not doing that.” I put my foot down on the bottom of the wood.

“Why not? It’s super easy!! See?” 

She starts rocking the boat back and forth, making everyone grab onto the sides for dear life.

“Polly! Quit it!!” Vicky squawks. 

“Noooo!” 

“Polly! Cut that shit out!!” 

“Never!!” 

Damein gruffs and in the blink of an eye, he throws Polly off the boat, out into the water. The boat settles as Polly struggles to climb back up, but in order to do that she must get past Damien. Oz sighs a breath of relief alongside me.

“Damien.” I call, “Let her in.” 

“Are you sure??” 

“Yeah. I’m sure.” 

With a nod, he plucks the party ghost out of the water and drops her in our boat.

Joy huffs, clearly over our nonsense.

“Well then. If you’re all done, we can start back to the beach.” 

“SYCH!!” Polly grabs the edge of the boat and JERKS it to the opposite side, tipping the boat.

Everyone goes in for a swim. I swim up to find Damien panicking, trying to find me. (Which has a very bubbly looking Vicky and Polly, despite everything that just happened.) I surface and he whips around, a smile of relief forming on his face. I return a look of reassurance and he swims over to me. 

“Are you OK?”   
  


“Damien. Look at me, I’m fine.”

“You were under for a long time.” 

“Was I? I guess I couldn’t tell.” 

He grabs my hand under the water. He’s very clingy all of a sudden… I’ve noticed that since last night. Maybe it’s a demon thing? I’ll have to look it up later.

“Hey, Noob.” Damien’s voice snaps me out of my trance. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” 

I nod, “Positive. Now let’s flip the boat back over.” 

Shivering, Joy pitches in.

“A-a-agreed!!” 

\-----------------------------------------

(Time / Skip) ||| (The Camp Dome)

\-----------------------------------------

“What do you mean you ‘signed us both up’?! Vicky!!” I stomp. 

Vicky shrinks with a smile and gives a smile. 

“Sorry-not sorry! You said you would do the Murder Games with me! So I went ahead and put us both down on the list!!” 

“When-- WHEN did I say yes??” 

“At breakfast!! The other day!!” 

I deadpan. Vicky holds up her phone, showing me a picture of the list. It’s a long line of names-- everyone else who has signed up for the event. I groan.

“It won’t be all bad! Look, even Damien put his name down!” 

“YEah. Of course he would. He’s Damien.” 

“Exactly!! So we have nothing to worry about!” 

I shrivel in my stance, purely irritated by Vikcy’s impulse to jot our names down. There’s a rule saying that once you’ve signed up, there’s no going back-- so I can’t bail. DAMN.

“Ugh, you know what? Fine. Fine. Fine! I don’t mind, not at all.” 

“Umm… Are you sure?” 

“Positive. No backing out, so might as well give it our all, right?” 

Vicky tackles me in a hug, “That’s the spirit!!” 

I pat her head and she lets go. 

We take a deep breath and enter the camp dome, where everything is surprisingly empty and calm. There’s a group in the middle of the dome, listening to the Dome Referee. We approach the scene and join the lecture.

“Alright, competitors, this is it. No going back now--- you’re all in for the kill.”

A few campers howl and hoot with cheer. They’re quickly shushed.

“Ahem, as I was saying-- there is NO going back. You could die in this competition, too, so best be on your toes. Keep your guards up and I’m sure you’ll live. Depending on how good you are in the games, depends on how many or little broken bones you leave with.”

Ouch. 

“Now, to assign teams.” 

Oh right. I forgot there were going to be teams. I basically forgot a lot of what Brian explained, though, so eh. 

“Team Slasher! Kiko Muyranami. Joji Henson. Michael Balues. Damien LaVey.” 

They all take their way up to the front left of the dome. The Referee continues, 

“Hannah Jibbers. Brian Yu. Tommy Lawrence.” 

I gulp and make my way up front. Damien sets his hand on my shoulder and gives me a confident smirk, to which I return the same. He chuckles as the last three on our team are called out. 

“Vicky Schmidt. Aaravi (and Hex). And last but not least, Amira Djin.” 

They come up from the crowd and confidently stand at our sides. 

“This is going to be EPIC!!” Vicky cheers. 

The other team-- Team Hunter-- is composed of basically a bunch of monsters I don't know. Plus Dahlia. That’s going to be rough. Amira pulls Vicky and I into an affectionate headlock and grins widely.

“We’re totally going to win!!” She prides. 

“Absolutely!!” 

“You bet!”

Dahlia cackles from the other team, “YOU WISH.” 

The Referee blows the whistle and everyone’s attention turns back to them. We stand straight in a line as the last bit of information is handled out from the ref. Basically rules. 

“NOW FOR THE FIRST CHALLENGE!!” The ref shouts. 

Wait -- what!? We’re doing this straight off the bat?!    
  


“Everyone step back behind the red painted line, please. Unless you’d like to die right off the bat.”

Nobody hesitates to step behind the line as the ref pulls a big lever off to the side. A maze of many walls emerge from the grounds, and the dome half over our heads opens to reveal a stadium full of an audience. The walls for the maze keep climbing, up and up, towering over us. I gulp. 

“Welcome to the Murder Maze~.” The ref coos. 

They give a moment for the roars of the audience to hype some of us up. Vicky grabs my hand, seemingly nervous. 

“This was never mentioned in the sign up stuff…” 

“No kidding.” 

The ref points to the Joji monster. 

“You! Come to the front!” 

They point to Dahlia from the other team, too.

“Same goes for you!” 

They both step up. The ref pulls out a silver coin. 

“Call it in the air--- Horns or Talons.”

They flip it and Dahlia shouts it out first, “TALONS!!” 

…

She gets it right. The ref pulls another lever and a room opens up on the right of the dome. A goblin-intern pushes out a cart full to the rack with weapons. 

“Trust me, kiddos, you’re going to need a good weapon in there! Team Hunter! Come forth and select your weapons! One per monster! Come on, there’s enough for each of you!” 

Hopefully.

The other team rushes up and practically cleans the rack completely. Then, they’re equipped with little cameras on their shirts, and are sent into the maze for a head start. Not fair, but who ever said that our world was just in the first place? Not a damn soul. 

When it’s our team’s turn to get weapons, there’s only a few things up. 

“Excuse me, ref?” 

“What is it??” 

Everyone looks over at Aaravi and Hex.

“Are we permitted to use our own weapons?” 

“Sure, why the hell not.” 

“Sweet!!” 

Wow. So much for a strict rule guide. It doesn’t matter. 

Kiko raises her hand. 

“Now what?”

“Is magic ok??” 

“Trust me. You’ll be surrounded by it there. Feel free to use whatever. I don’t care.”

Ok. 

“Then I’ll pass on a weapon,” Amira guts. 

“Me too,”

“Same here.” 

“I’m stronger without that heavy stuff dragging me down.” 

I huff, as Vicky pushes past me.

“Well I’m weak! Move it!!” 

She claims an iron mace and a helm. I look at Damien and he shrugs, going up and taking the dagger off the rack. I move forward, taking a small lighter off the rack, and reach for a knife. But the ref blows their whistle and prevents me from doing so.

“What’s the problem??” I ask.

“That lighter counts as a weapon. Sorry.” 

“What? This puny thing??” 

“Yes. That puny thing is your selected weapon.”

“Damn.” 

I sigh, stepping back to Damien’s and Vicky’s sides. Once the rack is cleaned off, we’re sent in after team Hunter. The wall closes behind us, blocking off the way we came in. Aaand, then we’re swept off the ground and separated throughout the maze. 

The only way to win this is if ALL of our team gets to the end. 

This. Is. Going. To. SUCK.


	13. Murder Games- Part 2

##  **Chapter Thirteen:**

###  **(Day 6) ; (Week 1)**

###  **(High Noon)**

**\---------------------**

I’ve been running through the maze for about an hour and a half now. Within that time, I’ve claimed a crowbar off of a fresh corpse and have mapped out a bit of the maze in my head. I have no idea what I’m going to do with the lighter. How is it even a weapon?? It’s stupid.

I turn around in the maze after hitting a dead end and huff. I find a new path and glance down it's dark and narrow way. I gulp, looking back to where I’ve come from. It’s not like I have any other choice. I start jogging along and keep an eye out for anything. I’ve already ran into trouble since I’ve been in here. A pack of giant rat-like beasts came at me. That was around the time I snatched the crowbar. 

At the end of the dark path there are three split ways to go. Down the first one, I can faintly hear water. Down the middle one, I see a chest. And the one of the right I can hear ominous growling. I go ahead towards the chest, carefully stepping closer. In a minute, I’m at the chest with no problems. 

Huh. Ok. 

I open the chest with my hands and find inside a spray bottle filled with an odd black liquid that I don’t trust. There’s a small slot on the side of the bottle, small enough to fit a semi-rectangle object. I curiously stand up when I hear hissing and growling. I look back over my shoulder and the sounds grow louder. I run back to the three way path and instantly see more beasts coming from the right path. 

“Oh, fuck.” I grump.

The beasts look like amalgamations of wolves. Except their eyes are glowing red and blood is dripping from their mouths like dog drool. Great. Just great. I quickly decide whether to stay and fight them off, or to run. 

Running is smarter, so I go with that. 

I take off down the left path towards the sound of water and the wolves chase after me like it’s a hunt. I grip the stem of my crowbar and keep running, despite my lungs begging me to breathe and stop. I see an open gap ahead-- rushing water in my grasp. But I also hear grunting and chatter. 

“Look out!!” I yell. 

The chatter up ahead stops as I come closer to the gap. 

“Look out!!! Look out!!” 

Two familiar faces pop out from either side of the gap and see me-- as well as the pack of ominous wolves chasing after me. Damien’s face turns pale while Aaravi gets a twinkle in her eyes out of pure excitement. I lunge out through the gap to find a ravine between us and the other half of the maze.

“Tommy!!” Damien shouts,

I wobble over the ledge of the ravine before Aaravi takes my wrist and throws me into Damien.

“You should REALLY pay more attention.” She says calmly.

The amalgamated wolves lurk forward, trapping us between the rocks and the ravine, and them. 

“What did you do??” Damien asks, peeved.

“I didn’t do anything!! They just snuck up on me!!” 

“I say we take them out!!” 

“Normally, I’d agree with you, but we don’t have any weapons. Or knives.”

Now’s really not the time to tell Damien that a knife is still a weapon. I look to Aaravi and ask her to lend some of her weapons. 

“What?! No!” 

Hex buds in, informingly. 

“You should probably lend them your gear, Aaravi. Especially if you want your friends to survive.”

“Pssh! Why should I care if they survive??” 

“Because the only way you’ll finish the mission is if they make it to the end, too.” 

Aaravi goes blank as Damien and I step back from the advancing pack.

“Ok I see your point. FINE!! Here!!” 

She tosses Damien a sword and me a knife. Damien makes me trade him for the knife. 

The wolves get closer and we ready up. 

“Let’s kill some weird wolves!!!” Aaravi hollars. 

We attack the wolves, bleeding them out with our weapons. It’s a vicious fight in which we guard each other’s backs, but finally Damien stabs the last wolf and finishes the fight.

He looks at me, both of us out of breath, and pulls me to his body by the arm, pressing his lips to mine. I can tell he’s got a ton of adrenaline pumping through his veins, but I push him back-- worried about Aaravi or Hex seeing us. Especially Hex. 

“Damien, what about--”

“Oh shit!! I leveled up!! NICE!!” Aaravi yells, completely distracted.

“These furs would make a nice coat…” 

  
“Ew, Hex, did you really just say that?” 

They’re in their own little worlds. 

Damien turns my head to bring my focus back to him and smirks. 

He kisses me again, biting on my lip. His hands slip around my waist and he kisses me deeply. He starts to go a little crazy in the heat of the moment, me trying to keep up. But then, we hear a little cough. 

We instantly pull away and see Aaravi and Hex both staring at us with small blushes on their cheeks. 

“You two do that often, don’t you?” Aaravi teases.

“What? Don’t be stupid.” I cover up.

Hex shakes their head, “No, no. It’s totally obvious. There’s the chemistry, the passion, the mutual understanding. You two are either dating or fucking.” 

“Or both.” Aaravi puts in. 

Hex chuckles, “You DO know there are cameras in the maze, right??” 

“What.” 

“Yeah. I already destroyed 12 of them.”

FUCK. I just hope no one I know will pester me saw that…

**\-----------**

**(Time/Skip)**

**\------------**

“OK. Now that you two are done being stupidly awkward, let’s figure out how to get across this ravine.”

“Sounds good to me.” I nod, 

“Me too.”

“Right then… Anyone have any ideas?” 

“...” 

“...”

“...”

“Oh! What if we --”

  
“We’re not punching it in the face, Damien.” 

“Why not??”

“Because it doesn’t HAVE a face.” 

“Shows what you know.” Damien mutters. 

“Aaravi, do you have any rope or chain? Maybe a hook?” 

“Not really. All I have that’s even remotely close is wires. A pickaxe too.” 

“How sturdy are the wires?” 

“Sturdier than steel. Why?” 

  
“I may have an idea…” 


End file.
